Highway 375 - Teil 5
von AtomPils Highway 375 - Teil 1, Highway 375 - Teil2, Highway 375 - Teil 3, Highway 375 - Teil 4 Teil 5 5. August 1997 Mojave Wüste - außerhalb von Nevada Wiedersehen James Gastovski starrte durch die Linse seines 8x30 Armee-Fernglases. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie nach dem Vermissten gesucht. Die Wüste war menschenleer, und ohne Hubschrauber-Unterstützung war die Suche wie die, nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen. Etliche Meilen unendlich erscheinender Weite. Und hinter jedem Berg das gleiche. Felsformationen, Agavengewächse, all das machte die Suche nicht viel leichter. Dazu kamen diese Camo-Dudes, die ihn und seine Männer auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgten. Er hasste diese Sorte Mensch. Es waren Mitarbeiter eines privaten Sicherheitsunternehmens. Ex Navy-Seals, Deltas, Marines und ähnlicher Abschaum, deren Fähigkeiten nur noch durch ihre Skrupellosigkeit übertroffen wurden. Er berührte seine Hundemarken, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass auch er mal einer solchen Einheit angehört hatte. Nicht alle waren so wie diese Typen. Idealisten gab es genug. Auch er war es gewesen, bis er seinen Glauben im Kampf für die `Freiheit´ verloren hatte. Aber diese Unternehmen nahmen nur die widerlichsten Mistkerle dieses Planeten auf. Typen, die für einige Tausend Dollar mehr im Monat, gerne über Leichen gingen. Die meisten versoffen das Extrageld dann in einer der vielen Kneipen, um Depression und Selbsthass im Alkohol zu ertränken. Nicht desto trotz waren sie Profis.thumb|400px Er ließ seinen Blick über die Weite des Ödlands schweifen. Niemand zu sehen. Er wusste, sie waren da. Diese Leute gaben sich nur zu erkennen, wenn sie das wollten. Und dann war es meistens zu spät. Er wusste, dass sie seine Absichten kannten. Und er wusste, wie schnell sie zuschlagen würden, wenn er etwas finden sollte. Von daher war ihm seine Erfolglosigkeit nicht ganz unlieb. Er dachte nach. Wo bist du Johnny? Er war von sich überzeugt, dass er ihn finden würde, falls er wirklich irgendwo hier draußen sein sollte. Und er ignorierte das Faktum, dass er jeden Moment ein Projektil des Kalibers .50 pfeifend auf sich zukommen hören, und sein Kopf in der Konsequenz wie eine reife Melone in tausend Teile platzen könnte. Im Anschluss hätte ein James Gastovski nie existiert, keine Schulakte, keine Steuern, keine Leiche. Sein Funkgerät knackte in der Jackentasche. Eine verzerrte Stimme meldete sich rauschend über die Leitung. „Hier James, irgendwas neues?“, antwortete Gastovski ruhig. Er hatte die ersten Worte nicht verstanden. „Hab gerade Goblin Knobs abgesucht und bin kurz vor Big Fault Mesa. Melde mich später. „Verstanden.“ James wusste, dass der Funkverkehr abgehört wurde. Es interessierte ihn aber nicht. Sollte er wirklich etwas finden, würde er es nicht über den Kanal senden. Sollten die am Groom Lake ruhig denken, sie hätten alles im Griff. Der Pickup setzte sich staubend in Bewegung und rumpelte über den sandigen Wüstenboden Richtung Westen. James behielt die felsigen Hänge im Auge. Irgendwo da saßen sie, und freuten sich auf den Moment, ihm eine Kugel zwischen die Augen zu setzen. Wer oder was er war, spielte dabei weniger eine Rolle. In einer abgelegen Ecke, am unteren Hang eines Berges, blitzte ein kurzes Flackern auf. James widerstand dem Drang ihnen den Mittelfinger entgegenzustrecken. War es nur eine Spiegelung des Zielfernrohrs, dann war es ein Trick. Oder sie wollten ihm zeigen, dass sie da waren. War es der Mündungsblitz eines großkalibrigen Scharfschützengewehrs, wäre er in den nächsten zwei Sekunden tot. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe einer potenziellen Kugel auszuweichen. Was ergab das schon für einen Unterschied? Betty nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Der Kaffee goss heiß ihre Kehle hinab. Hier draußen war es um diese Uhrzeit zwar noch gut 30 Grad im Schatten, ihre Seele konnte die Wärme jedoch gut vertragen. Sie saß neben Pat, auf einer Veranda vor dem Little A´Le´Inn, und starrte in den nahenden Sonnenuntergang. Der riesige Feuerball, der gerade dabei war, hinter den Felsigen Höhen in der Ferne, zu verschwinden, tauchte die ganze Szenerie in ein leuchtendes Spiel, aus roten, orangenen und gelben Farbtönen. Der Himmel war blutrot. Man konnte bereits die ersten Sterne aus dem Nichts hervorkommen sehen, und der Mond stand weit oben am Firmament. Bettys Gesicht hatte all ihre Farbe verloren. Ihr Blick war trocken und leer. Entlang ihrer Augenlider zogen sich tiefdunkle Ringe und ihr war die geistige Erschöpfung anzumerken. Pat saß neben ihr und erzählte ihr wie diese Wüste entstanden sei. Die Wolken würden sich an den Gebirgen stauen und den Niederschlag abregnen lassen, bevor er die Mojave erreichen würde. Betty registrierte ihre Bemühungen, fühlte sogar eine tiefe Dankbarkeit für die Gastfreundschaft und vor allem Patricias sorgenfreies Lächeln imponierte ihr. Andererseits fragte sie sich, warum sie ihr das überhaupt erzählte. „Dieser Mann, James heißt er, oder? Wer ist das?“ Pat spreizte ihren Zeigerfinger und bedeutete auf einen Trailer im Sichtfeld der Bank. „Dort hinten steht sein Wohnwagen. Er ist einer der wenigen, der das ganze Jahr über hier ist. Vorher war er beim Militär und wurde im Golfkrieg schwer verwundet. Seitdem lebt er von Versehrtenrente. Was er sonst so macht, weiß ich nicht. Wandert hin und wieder durch die Wüste. Ein netter Mann und sehr hilfsbereit. Nur manchmal ein bisschen verbittert.“ „Lebt er ganz allein?“ „Er war wohl schon einmal verheiratet. Aber da müssen sie Ihn selbst fragen.“ „Glauben sie, er und die anderen finden John?“ Schweigen. „Weißt du, mein Mann, Joe ist auch da draußen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass sie ihn finden. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen. Wenn ihn jemand finden sollte, dann James, Joe oder David.“ Wieder lächelte sie Betty an, irgendwie konnte diese es selbst nicht glauben, dass Pat es tatsächlich schaffte, sie zu beruhigen. „Wir kommen aus Salt Lake City. Sind von zuhause abgehauen. Mit dem Pickup meines Vaters. Wir wollten nach Los Angeles. Kurz vor der Grenze, gab´s Probleme wegen irgendwelche Straßensperren. Also nahmen wir einen anderen Weg. Keine Ahnung, was wir gemacht hatten, jedenfalls fuhren wir etliche Meilen nur geradeaus. Irgendwann standen wir mitten in der Wüste und…“ Sie schluchzte. Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange und fiel in den warmen Sand. „Wir haben Sterne gesehen, die sich irgendwie formiert haben. Dann gab es eine riesen Explosion und wir lagen im Sand. Dann sah ich nur noch wie dieses riesige schwarze Ding direkt vor uns in den Boden eingeschlagen ist.“ Pat´s Kiefer war weit aufgerissen, sie wirkte, als würde sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Betty bemerkte es nicht einmal und setzte fort. „John, er ist dahin gelaufen, wollte helfen. Dann kam er wieder und war total verdreht. Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Dann stiegen wir ins Auto zurück und Hubschrauber näherten sich. An alles andere, kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass ich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen hatte und hier mitten im Nirgendwo aufgewacht bin“ Zorn äußerte sich in ihren letzten Worten. Auch wenn ihr nicht ganz klar war, worauf überhaupt. Sie fixierte einen Stein auf dem Boden. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus und lehnte sich an Pat, die sie augenblicklich in ihre Arme nahm. „`Tschuldigung… Ich…“, „Psst. Alles gut, es wird alles wieder gut.“ Einige Sekunden sagte sie nichts. „Wissen sie noch ungefähr, wie dieses Ding ausgesehen hat?“ „Naja, es war ja stockdunkel. Ich weiß nur noch, dass es riesig war. Und Schwarz, metallisch, irgendwie. Auf jeden Fall kein Meteorit, oder sowas. Es war völlig leise, bevor es aufschlug. Und John meinte, es seien keine Menschen drin. Pat, glauben sie vielleicht…“ Sie betrachtete das schwere Werbeschild mit dem grauen Außerirdischen drauf. „AURORA!“, warf eine männliche Stimme von hinten ein. Ein hochgewachsener Mann im Kampfanzug. Er trug seinen Schnauzbart erstaunlich freizügig, was Betty ein wenig missfiel. Auf dem Kopf zierte eine Basecap mit der Aufschrift: `Area 51 – research center´. Was war das wieder für ein Kerl? „Glenn Campbell“, stellte sich der Fremde vor, als könnte er Gedanken lesen. Das war an diesem Ort wohl keine Seltenheit, dachte Betty. Glenn streckte selbstsicher die Hand in Richtung ihres Gegenübers. Betty war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Körper zu schwach, oder sie einfach kein Interesse hatte den Gruß zu erwidern. Sie blieb sitzen und fixierte den Mann mit ihren mausgrauen Augen. „Glenn, bitte.“, warf Pat ein und strafte Glenn mit ihren Blick. Er ignorierte die Aufforderung und fuhr fort. „Bitte verzeihen sie, dass ich ihre Unterhaltung teilweise mitgehört habe…“ Er trank einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffee. An seinem rechten Gürtel trug er einen offenen Lederholster, aus der das Griffstück eines großkalibrigen Revolvers hervorragte. „Eigentlich bin ich nicht so forsch, allerdings sind mir in ihre Geschichte einige Details aufgefallen.“ Betty wartete gespannt auf die Ausführungen von Campbell, etwas Besseres hatte sie hier eh nicht zu tun. Und trotz seiner komischen Art, schien er doch Ahnung zu haben, von dem was er da sprach. „In den 60ern hat die Air Force hier zusammen mit Lockheed ein Flugzeug entwickelt, dass mit mehr als 3-facher Schallgeschwindigkeit und in Höhen um die 86000 Fuß in Russland Aufklärungsmissionen flog. Es war lange Jahre unerreichbar für die sovietische Luftabwehr. Sie wussten, dass die Dinger da rumschwirrten, konnten aber nichts machen. Naja, kommen wir zum Punkt. Die Blackbirds wurden fast alle ziemlich abrupt außer Dienst gestellt. Kurz vorher wurden riesige Gelder, Black Budgets, dessen Verwendung keiner nachvollziehen konnte unter dem Codenamen `Aurora´ von den Steuergeldern abgezapft. Es muss sich dabei um ein riesen Projekt gehandelt haben. Es gibt Indizien, die darauf hinweisen, dass der Antrieb revolutionär sein soll. Eine Art Pulsmechanismus, ausgelöst durch kleine Detonationen. Und gestern Nacht, muss an diesem Antrieb gehörig etwas schief gelaufen sein. Was sie gesehen haben, war nichts anderes als der Nachfolger der SR-71, den die drüben in Dreamland getestet haben, und dann direkt vor ihrer Nase abgestürzt ist. Und jetzt machen die ein riesen-Ding daraus, wollen unbedingt vermeiden, dass die Sache an die Öffentlichkeit kommt und ausländische Geheimdienste irgendwas von der Maschine mitbekommen. Deswegen die ganze Aufregung. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass sie ihren Freund, sehr bald finden werden.“ Betty war sich nicht klar, ob sie den triumphierend über seine eigene Geschichte dreinblickenden Mann wirklich für voll nehmen konnte. Aber die Erklärungen klangen plausibel. Jedenfalls plausibler als Marsmenschen. Sie schaute zu Pat, die hin- und hergerissen schien. Pat bemerkte Betty und begann zu sprechen: „Ich denke auch, dass wir uns hier viel zu viel Gedanken um die Sache machen. Und wenn´s nicht die Aurora war, irgendein Flieger da drüben wird’s bestimmt gewesen sein. Ist klar, dass die den widerhaben wollen.“, Betty schmunzelte. Der Pickup raste die Nevada State Route 375 entlang. Die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung hatte er weit überschritten. Weniger Leichtsinnig, mehr Taktik. Umso schneller er sich von einem Ort zum anderen bewegte, umso weniger Zeit hatten sie, was auch immer, vorzubereiten. Außerdem standen hier überall Schilder auf denen von Warp 7 statt der üblichen 70 mph die Rede war. Dieses Thema war jedoch unwichtig, und so schob er es beiseite. Glas zerbarst und splitterte durch den Fahrzeuginnenraum. James presste instinktiv den Kopf in die linke Schulter um die wichtigsten Körperteile zu schützen. Anfänger, dachte er, schaltete runter und presste das Gaspedal voll durch. Aus zirka einem Kilometer Entfernung, sah er etwas lautlos aufblitzen. Dann ein zischendes Geräusch, resultierend in einem Knall. Dann war der Motor hin. Ein Punkt erschien am Horizont. Ein Fahrzeug. Es zog eine lange Staubspur hinter sich her und konnte mittlerweile als weißer Geländewagen identifiziert werden. James stieg aus dem Wagen, setzte sich auf die Motorhaube und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, während er seine Besucher erwartete. Klasse, dachte er, schlimmer als die Fliegen. Der Wagen bremste mit quietschenden Reifen, kaum Fünf Meter vor James. Drei Männer stiegen aus dem Fahrzeug, der Fahrer blieb im Wagen. Alle trugen sie militärische Kleidung, Tarnhosen und überdimensionierte Pistolenholster. Wenn man sonst nichts hat, dachte James und lächelte mit gespieltem Mitleid. Die beiden Hinteren trugen außerdem Koppeltragesysteme, an denen etliche Magazintaschen und Platz für weiteres Spielzeug, befestig waren. In den Händen hielten sie AR-15-Sturmgewehre. Armeestandart. Was auch sonst. Sie hielten die Waffen im Anschlag, als hätte er gerade eine Tankstelle überfallen. Das sollte ihm wohl angst einjagen. Der dritte im Bunde, Kurzhaarschnitt und Polizeisonnenbrille, ging langsam auf James zu. Zunächst ohne ihm eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Ausweis“, forderte er. „Sie bewegen sich in einer militärischen Sperrzone, sir.“ er starrte James direkt ins Gesicht. Der Mann war ungefähr einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, was seinen miesen Charakter bereits erklären musste. Die Überheblichkeit in seinen Worten war widerlich. Einer von der Sorte, dem er am liebsten die Zigarette im Gesicht ausdrücken würde. Mal sehen, vielleicht käme es im Verlauf des Gesprächs noch so weit. „Achja? Tue ich das?“, er ließ die Zigarette auf den Boden fallen um der Versuchung zu widerstehen und trat sie mit den Stiefeln aus. Er versuchte erst gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, seit wann öffentlicher Boden der USA einfach so zu militärischem Sperrgebiet erklärt werden durfte. Zumal sich dort eine wichtige Verbindungsstraße befand. Warscheinlicher war die eiskalte Lüge. Seine Augenlider fielen leicht herab und er verschränkte die Arme. „Bitte.“, forderte er sein Gegenüber auf. „Hören sie mir ganz genau zu. Sie sollten aufpassen, was sie hier tun, Mr. Gastovski. Die nächste Kugel trifft nicht daneben. Habe ich mir klar genug ausgedrückt?“ James musste lachen. Dann spürte er die Kollision seines Gesichts mit dem Gewehrkolben. Nicht, dass er es nicht hätte kommen sehen. Die Männer stiegen wieder in ihr Fahrzeug und verschwanden hinter der Staubwolke, die sie aufwirbelten. Miese Wichser, dachte James und wischte sich das Blut vom Gesicht. Und woher bekomme ich jetzt ein Taxi? Betty blickte in die Ferne, während die Dunkelheit die Natur nach und nach in graue Schatten warf. Sie spürte einen schmerzhaften Druck in der Bauchgegend, war mehrmals kurz davor sich zu übergeben. Mittlerweile hatte sie alle Gedanken ausgeschaltet. Bis auf einen, der selbst ihr zentrales Nervensystem zu kontrollieren und alle Sensoren im Körper zu entzünden schien. Klar, es ist schlimm einen Freund zu verlieren, sehr schlimm sogar. Aber die Anspannung in ihrem Körper überstieg die Emotionen, die sie im so einen Fall für angebracht hielt, um ein vielfaches. Wann immer sie zeit dazu hatte, fragte sie sich ob sie ihn liebte. Dann schlug die Gewissheit von neuem zu. Der Magen verkrampfte sich, ihr Wunsch machte sich in ihrem tiefsten Inneren von neuem bemerkbar. Wo bist du? Sie verbrachte die Abendstunden im Little A´Le´Inn. Pat hatte ihr geraten schlafen zu gehen. Sie hatte abgelehnt. Erstens war sie doch gerade erst aufgestanden, zweitens konnte sie eh nicht schlafen. Und drittens, wenn John doch noch käme… Sie blickte in ihren Kaffee. Im Hintergrund tönte leise Johnny Cash´s ´I came to believe´ aus den kratzigen Boxen. Pat war im Hinterraum und die letzten Touristen waren weiter nach Las Vegas gefahren. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie einsam es hier draußen sein konnte. Immer noch besser als SLC? Sie vernahm Lärm von draußen. Fahrzeuge, Stimmen. Das große Fenster nahe der Eingangstür bot guten Ausblick. Ein roter Pickup, war auf den Kiesplatz gefahren. Um ihn herum stand eine Menschentraube. Zwei Männer stiegen aus dem Wagen und begannen wie wild zu gestikulieren. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was draußen gesagt wurde. Pat kam aus dem Hinterraum und brauchte einige Sekunden um die Szenerie zu deuten. „Ich schau mal, was da draußen los ist“, schimpfte sie ungeduldig, passierte die Eingangstür und erschien eine Sekunde später im Fenster. Kurz öffnete sich die Traube und gewährte Betty einen Blick hinein. Sie erkannte eine männliche Person auf einer Art provisorischen Trage. Vor Schock blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, konnte sich für kurze Zeit nicht bewegen. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, sie atmete tief ein. Ihre Hände zitterten, wurden ganz kalt. Mit einem Knall schlug die Eingangstür gegen den Türstopper. Ihr immer noch schmerzender Knöchel war wie vergessen, sie rannte. Die Menschen machten ihr Platz, als sie tränenüberströmt vor dem leblosen Körper ihres Freundes zu Boden fiel. Highway 375 - Teil 6, Highway 375 - Teil 7, Highway 375 - Teil 8 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Sci-Fi